BBQ Party
by SunshineMusic
Summary: Jack's has a BBQ party at his house. Sam invited Pete. Cassie his there and hads a little twist.Hopefully funny. J/S latter in the story. S/P in the begining not for long!


Disclaimer : I Don't own anything...

My sister gave me this idea, thanks:D

BBQ Party

-"Where is Sam?" Daniel asked, entering Jack's house.

-"Not here yet" "Hey Teal'c, what do you have there?" Jack asked

-"I believe that they are donuts." Teal'c said.

-"Great." Jack said.

-"And where is Janet?" Daniel asked.

-"Not here yet..."Jack said.

_Ding__ ding_

-"There's Sam and Janet now» Jack said.

-"Hey... Pete?"

-"Hi, sir, I though I should bring Pete, so that you guys get to know him better." Sam said.

-"Ah, yes, well...I guess we will have enough food." Jack said.

Pete and Sam went outside to meat Daniel. It was a beautiful sunny day outside. In Jack's backyard, there was a volleyball court, his famous pool, lots of beautiful trees and many chairs around a outside table. The day was perfect for a BBQ party.

-Hey Sam! Daniel said.

-Daniel, this is Pete.

-Oh, hello.

-Hey! Pete said giddy.

-Is Janet coming?

-Yep! Daniel said giddy.

-So, what do you guys think regular chips? Pete asked.

-Why bring chips? Jack already as Beer and the chips.

-I just though...

-Well, I guess we will just have an extra bag of chips. Sam said.

-Hi Sam! Coming with a plate of vegies, Cassie smiled when she saw Sam.

-Hi Cassie! It's been long since we have seen each other. Sam gave Cassie a hug.

-Hey. Daniel said.

-Hi.

-Oh, Cassie, this is Pete.

-Hi, Pete.

Cassie turned to her mother and asked:

-I though Sam was coming along, without him.

-Cassie, you will behave right. I know you don't like Pete, even do you don't know him, but you can't do anything I wouldn't do.

-But Mom, you hate Pete!

-Cassie, even do I hate Pete, I won't do anything to make Sam upset.

Cassie could not believe what she was earring, Janet always though that Sam and Jack would end up together and that Pete was in the way. However, what her mother was sayings were exactly the opposite that she would usually think when it comes too Pete, so Cassie decided not to take her words seriously.

-So, who wants a hamburger? Jack asked, coming with uncooked hamburgers.

Everybody smiled, to say they wanted some. All but Pete who lifted his hand and said: Me!

-Ok then, Pete, do you want more then one?

-I... no... Pete was confused Cassie gave a little giggle, but automatically stop once her mom gave her a look like: _Don't laugh Cassie, it's impolite. _Then, Janet changed subject.

-I always think eating veggies before the meal is a good idea, so I brought vegies. Is that ok? Janet asked.

-Well of course...

-Jack, Pete brought chips... Daniel said.

-I am sorry Sir, I forgot to tell him that you don't like when people...

-It's ok Carter, Pete can eat his on chips if he does not want mine.

-I do not think Pete Shanahan intended to eat theses "Chips" Alone. Teal'c said, raising the usual eye Brow.

-Teal'c I think you are right, so if we need more chips, will eat them.

-Sir! The hamburgers! Sam said. It had been over ten minutes that the were talking when Sam saw the smoke.

When Jack went to see the hamburgers, they where all burnt and black. There was a lot of smoke coming form the barbeque. The hamburgers were completely burnt and impossible to eat. This perfect BBQ was going to be special.

-Anybody like's burnt Hamburgers? Pete?

-No, I hate them like that.

-Yes well, I was... _I can't believe he though I was serious! How does Carter support him! I can't talk with him for a minute before I want to hit him! _

-Sir, what will we eat? Sam asked.

-Pizza ! Daniel screamed in Janet's ears, who was eating a salad. She jumped look at Daniel and changed place for that she wouldn't be next to screaming Daniel, especially once he was going to have his beer. Instead, Cassie went next to Daniel.

-Great idea Daniel, so, who wants what?

-We will have a small vegetarian, Cassie and me.

-Mom ! I don't want a vegetarian, I want pepperoni!

-Cassie...

-Please!

-Ok, so we will have a small pepperoni.

-I want pepperoni too, so make that a medium. Daniel said.

-I want a Hawaiian pizza! Pete said. Everybody look at him.

-What?

-Pete always liked exotic food... Sam said, she was a little embarrassed.

-Indeed it is seen of all.

- So, do you want an Extra small? Jack asked.

-I guess...

-I want all dressed sir, a medium, since you will have one too?

-Right, Teal'c do you want an Extra large all dressed with three cheeses?

-Indeed.

-Great, I think I will pay.

-Sir, I can pay, since you paid for the hamburgers.

-Carter, I am able to pay.

-But Sir.

-Carter. Sam gave up, because she knew that once Jack made up his mind, he wouldn't change his idea.

Hope you liked it! Please review they are always liked!

Update soon! Hopefully!


End file.
